


Until It Sleeps

by havokwritesstuff



Series: My Yandere Peter AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, death mention, kidnapping mention, stalking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Peter has an awful nightmare and you help comfort him. Takes place between chapters 8 and 9 of LHTLY.
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: My Yandere Peter AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602322
Kudos: 19





	Until It Sleeps

You were asleep, warm and secure in Peter’s arms, when loud sobs broke you away from your pleasant dreams. Though his embrace was tight, you were able to shift to face him, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. In the darkness, you could just barely make out the tears and sweat covering his skin. His body shook from the cries and you knew exactly what was happening, having been through it yourself all the time before he made you feel safe. You reached up to stroke his cheek, your face hovering over his. “Peter! Peter, wake up.”

“(Y/N), please,” he mumbled, his voice rough. “I’m sorry.”

_Peter held your limp body in his arms, his tears dripping down onto your skin. You were dead. Gone. He hadn’t caught you soon enough and now it was all over. It was his fault. “Please, angel. I need you, you have to come back.”_

_Your voice echoed in his head and he knew he must have gone mad._ “Peter, wake up!” _He leaned down to kiss your cool forehead between sobs, not ready to let go of you yet. Ever._ “Pete, baby, wake up.” _The voice wasn’t real. You were dead, all because of him._ “Pete!”

Peter shot straight up in the bed, bringing you with him because of his hold on you. His chest heaved with a mixture of heavy breaths and sobs and you just rubbed his cheek, shushing him softly. The two of you had only been sleeping in the same bed for about a week and you’d seen him have nightmares of Titan, and all the other awful things he’d gone through, but he’d never reacted like that. He looked down to you and the haunted look in his eyes suddenly turned to relief. “(Y/N), y-you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m okay, sweetheart.” The tears in his eyes broke your heart and tried to make you cry in response, but you needed to stay strong for him. “I’m here.”

He took you in for another moment before bringing you onto his lap and hugging you to his chest. You didn’t even care that he was drenched in sweat, he clearly needed the reassurance that you were there, so you hugged him back with your arms around his shoulders. He kissed your forehead, focusing on feeling your breath and heartbeat, a reminder that his nightmare was just that. A nightmare.

The two of you sat that way for a few minutes, you soothing Peter so his heartbeat slowed to normal, until you broke the silence. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Peter sighed heavily. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay,” you whispered, in understanding. “I don’t think either of us will be able to go back to sleep any time soon, so how about you take a quick shower to relax and wash off the sweat? You’ll feel better. I can even make us some tea.”

He wanted to say no, as he was content with holding you just like that for the rest of the night, but he also felt absolutely disgusting from the sticky sheen that covered his skin. He nodded and you carefully pulled yourself away to turn on the lamp and help him up. You held his hand until he got to the bathroom door, but when you tried to leave for the kitchen, he stopped you. “Wait. Can you…C-can you sit in here? I don’t want to be alone.” More like he needed you there to feel like you weren’t gone, but it was all the same to him.

“Of course.” You pushed yourself up onto the counter and sat with your legs dangling down. Peter grabbed the hem of his shirt to slip it off and you turned away, a blush creeping up your neck and cheeks, which Peter definitely noticed. When you heard the water turn on and the curtain open and shut, you knew you were clear. Every ten or so seconds, Peter would peek through the little space between the curtain and the tile to look at you and you smiled at him reassuringly each time.

Eventually, he finished and you went in the kitchen as he got dressed, leaving the bedroom door open so he could check on you if he needed to. You put the kettle on and took out the mugs and tea as the water warmed up. You were standing in front of the stove waiting when Peter came up behind you and hugged you to his chest, pressing soft kisses to your shoulder. “Feel better, sweetheart?”

“Little bit.” His voice was quiet, sad, and you knew that whatever his nightmare was, it was bad and you were involved somehow. He was still stuck in it and it broke your heart.

“Go ahead and sit down on the couch. I’ll take care of everything.” Peter opened his mouth to argue and you put a finger to his lips. “I’ve got this.” Your tone was soft yet firm and it got him to do just as you said.

As he sat, you went in the bedroom and got one of the big, fluffy throw blankets you liked to use during movie nights. With a smile, you came up to him and draped the blanket over his shoulders, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before tending to the whistling kettle. Peter turned to you, pulling the blanket tighter around his body and taking in the scent you left on it when you last used it. His eyes followed you as you worked on the tea and the way you moved made his heart swell in his chest, as if it were going to burst. He could see you. You were alive. You were safe.

You came over holding both mugs and Peter took his, then stretched his arm out so you’d sit under the blanket with him. He took a sip of the tea and it warmed him, though not as much as having you pressed against his side did. “Thank you, angel.”

“No problem, it’s the least I could do. After all, you did so much for me when I still had nightmares of my dad. Before I felt safe.” You smiled at him and had a drink from your mug. “I don’t expect you to talk about it or anything. I just want you to feel okay, you know? Even if that means sitting here together and drinking tea until the sun comes up.”

“I feel really bad for bothering you and keeping you up. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I promise.”

Peter swallowed his sip and pressed his lips together, running through it all in his head. He needed to tell you what he saw, what he’d been seeing in his nightmares for years. He couldn’t keep that from you, not when all you wanted was to help him. “You remember the summer trip to Europe?” When you nodded, he kept going. “I had this plan. I was going to buy a dual headphone adapter and sit next to you on the plane so we could watch movies, then buy you a necklace in Venice, the one you’re wearing right now, and give it to you at the top of the Eiffel Tower. I was going to tell you how I feel, how I’ve felt since we were twelve.”

He hadn’t told you about that plan before, but it was so him that it made you smile as you touched the web pendant that hung around your neck. “Didn’t quite work out, huh?”

“It did eventually, but…” He trailed off, his eyes on the floor, but with a gentle squeeze to his knee, he kept going. “Nick Fury came to me in Venice and wanted me to fight these Elementals. He had me working with this guy, Quentin Beck. I thought Beck was one of the good guys, but I didn’t see through his lies until it was too late. I told him about you and my plan, and he used that against me. When MJ and I figured out that he created the Elementals and wanted to use Stark tech _I_ gave him to hurt a lot of people and make himself look like the hero, I went to tell Fury, but it was actually Beck. He got me with these illusions, but the worst one…”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to clear the image of you dying from his head, tears pricking at his eyes. You took his nearly empty mug from his hand and set them both on the coffee table, then laid back on the couch with open arms. He didn’t even hesitate to lay right on top of you and bring the blanket with him, resting his head on your chest right over your heart. You wrapped him up in your arms and ran your hand through his nearly dry curls. “It’s alright. You can take your time or even stop if you need to.”

“No, it’s okay.” He focused on your fingers in his hair and the sound of your heartbeat under his ear, letting that soothe his mind. “He was showing me all of these terrible things, then suddenly we were on top of the Eiffel Tower and he was holding you by your neck. He dropped you and…and I wasn’t fast enough to save you. Ever since, I’ve had nightmares. They don’t happen as much since I brought you home though. They used to be just like the illusion, but they changed. I always catch you, and you still die. Because of me.”

It broke your heart knowing that your sweet Peter had gone through so many awful things before you were with him, and you hated the idea of him carrying even more guilt over something that never actually happened. “None of it is real, Peter. I’m still alive, I’m safe. Nothing’s going to happen to me as long as we’re together. You’d never let anyone hurt me.”

“And that’s why I brought you here, where none of my enemies can find you. After Europe, I thought you’d be safer if I kept my distance and just watched, then I found out what your dad was doing to you and realized how wrong I was. But…what if something happens and I’m still too slow or I screw up like I did with Ben?” The arms he had around you tightened, but not enough to hurt, and you could feel the wet spot on your shirt from his tears. 

You cupped his cheek and got him to look up at you, finding his eyes red and swollen again. He leaned his face into your hand as your thumb brushed his cheekbone. “You won’t, Pete. I believe in you. I trust you. _I trust you._ ”

Your words meant a lot to him, filling him with warmth, but he couldn’t help the doubt in the back of his mind. “I just can’t lose you,” he whispered, so quietly you almost didn’t hear him.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Parker. You’re stuck with me now.” You smiled at him and he smiled right back.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He placed his hand over the one you had on his cheek and shut his eyes. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Everything felt warm, not just from his body heat, but from his words. They were so soft, so sweet, and you were on cloud nine. You knew how you felt about him, you did, but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, you pulled him in for a tender kiss, holding him tight to your chest. You hoped that he could gather your feelings through the kiss and your touch, that he would know even though you were too afraid to say it.

Peter’s stomach dropped when you didn’t say _‘I love you’_ , but your lips on his helped him feel better. He could feel the emotion in it, but he just wanted, _needed_ , to hear it from you. To know that he wasn’t imagining things. He pulled away and laid his head on your chest again, listening to your hammering heart, trying to will away the ache in his.

Your fingers went to run through his hair again and you shut your eyes, cursing yourself. You couldn’t say 'I love you’, but maybe you could say something else… “Peter, I…I feel so lucky to have you in my life. There’s no one else I’d rather be with. You know that, right?”

After a moment’s pause, Peter slowly nodded his head, his arms tightening around you. That and your actions spoke louder than just saying that you loved him, but he still wanted the three words. He’d wait as long as you needed him to, even if it hurt. All that really mattered to him right then was that you were safe in his arms…


End file.
